Caspian X
Caspian X, King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, also called Caspian the Seafarer and Caspian the Navigator (born 2290–died 2356, Narnian Time) was one of the greatest leaders of the Narnian Empire who took part in the successful Narnian Revolution and began the Age of Exploration. Caspian X is portrayed by Ben Barnes in Prince Caspian (Disney movie), and its sequel The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. History Early Years Caspian was raised until he was fourteen years old as the nephew ("adopted son") and heir to King Miraz of Narnia. By this time, talking animals apparently did not exist in Narnia, having been driven into hiding by Caspian's ancestors, the Telmarines. In fact, the talking beasts were thought of as nothing more than myth. Caspian was fascinated by these stories, but the nurse who told him these stories was dismissed by his uncle. His next teacher, Doctor Cornelius, in reality had human and dwarfish blood. He taught him the sciences and history that his uncle wanted as well as the stories of Narnia's true past. He also discovered that Miraz had killed his father Caspian IX in order to take the throne for himself. Eventually, Miraz's wife gave birth to a son, and Caspian, had to flee for his life, taking with him Susan's magic horn, which Doctor Cornelius gave Caspian; this horn will bring help to the person or people who blow it. Caspian eventually met the creatures that he once thought were myth; most of them agree to accept him as their king. When Miraz attacked this group, Caspian blew the horn, and summoned the kings and queens of old back to Narnia. With Aslan's help, they defeated Miraz in the War of Deliverance, and restored old Narnia with Caspian becoming King Caspian X in 2303. Early Achievements In N.Y. 2304, King Caspian X waged war upon the Giants of the North , and successfully defeated them in several decisive victories, the likes of which were not seen since the days of High King Peter. In his own words King Caspian The Voyage of the Dawn Treader By 2306, order had been reestablished in Narnia, and Caspian constructed the ship, The Dawn Treader to search for seven lords that had been loyal to his father but sent away by Miraz. On the way to the Lone Islands, the ship discovered Edmund, Lucy, and their cousin Eustace in the water. The Pevensies and Eustace had been magically transported back to the Narnian world. The ship and its crew discover the fate of the missing lords and find many new islands. During this voyage, Caspian met the daughter of Ramandu, whom he and married and brought back to Narnia. Later Life Caspian's wife gave birth to Prince Rilian, the heir apparent to the Narnian Throne. Twenty years after this, Ramandu's daughter was killed by the a witch in the form of a serpent. This witch also captured Rilian sometime later, intending to use him as a puppet ruler of Narnia. The Rescue of Rilian By the time of the visit to Narnia of Eustace and Jill in N.Y. 2356, Caspian was in his mid-sixties and was depressed about the death of his wife and disappearance of his son Rilian. He sailed east to seek Aslan's advice, but had a vision to return to Narnia. When he arrived, Eustace and Jill had rescued Rilian from the Underworld. Caspian lived long enough to embrace his son before he died at the age of 66. Caspian was revived in Aslan's country and helped Eustace and Jill deal with the gang of bullies at their school. Caspian then returned with Aslan to Aslan's country. Caspian was present in the New Narnia at the end of the world. Personality Caspian was more than a borderline daydreamer. From the time he was a small boy he was thrilled by the idea of Old Narnians. He disliked his Aunt and he tried to get the local pets to talk to him, which suggests that Caspian was not happy at home and that daydreaming was a way for him to escape. Caspian grew up to live many of the adventures he dreamed of, including sailing in the Voyage of the Dawn Treader, where he became extremely upset because he could not go off the end of the world with Reepicheep. Caspian was a little unsure of himself, but he had good leadership qualities. His uncertainty can be seen because many of his first reactions were fearful. Caspian thought Cornelius might kill him after he discovered Cornelius' Dwarfish heritage; Caspian was reluctant to leave his home, even though he didn't like it, and Caspian showed a great fear of Miraz on several occasions. When asked whether he wanted to be king, Caspian said he did not feel ready. Caspian is unusually quiet around Peter, suggesting that he felt unsure around such a great warrior. His leadership skills improved as he grew more mature. Caspian was also known to have a bit of a temper. He expressed a wish to kill Miraz himself, drew a dagger at council when he disagreed with Nikabrik, and later on the Voyage of the Dawn Treader he became very angry with Reepicheep. He almost attacked Edmund on Deathwater Island, but whether that was his temper or the magic of the island is unknown. Romantic Relationships Susan Pevensie In the Disney movie Prince Caspian, Caspian falls in love with Susan share a kiss (to which Lucy says she will understand later and to which Edmund say that he does not want understand) before she returns to the human world. This relationship was not mentioned in the book at all. Ramandu's Daughter Caspian traveled beyond the seven isles to locate the Seven Noble lords of Narnia who had been banished by Miraz the Usurper. During this voyage he came across Ramandu's Island. There he and his companions were welcomed by Ramandu and his daughter. Caspian was wonder stuck by her beauty ,grace,intelligence and politeness and fell in love with her. He also promised to her that he would like to meet her after he had broken the enchantments, which held the last three of the Seven Lords. After the voyage, Caspian brought her with him to Narnia and married her. After fifteen years, Ramandu's daughter gave birth to the heir of Caspian, Rilian. Their love was so great that when she died, Caspian was devastated and broken-hearted. Category:Characters Category:Telmarines Category:Royalty Category:Prince Caspian Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Category:The Silver Chair Category:The Last Battle Category:Old Narnians